Ravenous Hunger
by MidnightSchemer13
Summary: Something dark & sinister lurks in the waters, waiting for its prey to come closer,& it looks like Riku... Warnings -more inside-: blood, death, horror, themes, kissing, possible YAOI RikuxKairi, some SoRiku. Rated for safety, no lemons/limes. Enjoy! R&R?


**Hey guys. This is a different style of writing I wanted to try out, but I'm not sure if it worked out, so tell me in a review, please :) **

**This could be taken as a little yaoi, but all in all, its just seduction and murder.**

**WARNINGS: Blood, gore, somewhat graphic descriptions, character deaths, sensuality, (depending on your perspective) yaoi, RikuxKairi, some SoRiku, possibly frightening mental images, seduction, horror, tiny bit of fluff, and dangerous situations. NO LEMONS OR LIMES.  
>You've been warned. <strong>

Not for children to read: you should be at least fifteen to read this (but go ahead if you really want to: it's not like I can stop you) **:/  
><strong>

_**Disclaimer: **_(Optional to read) _**I own nothing of, nor do I make a profit off of: Kingdom Hearts I, II, Chain of Memories, Birth By Sleep, Re:Chain of Memories, 358/2 Days, Re Coded, Kingdom Hearts III, Square Enix, Disney, or the characters in this fanfiction. This story is un-Beta-ed, so if there are any mistakes, please notify me. **_(um...)_** This story contains somewhat graphic descriptions and dark themes throughout, and is set during a bright sunny day. If you like your dark fics with a side of stormy weather, thunder, and lightning, and do not agree with this, you may either return to the previous page or read on and mentally change the setting to your preference. If you are against SoRiku, you can either return to the previous page or read on and replace Sora with a girl character of your choosing. Of course, that would somewhat mess up this story I typed up, and this all just goes to explain that I'm just rambling and you should just read on. **_

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>Blue waves softly crashed onto the shore in a gentle rhythm, unevenly patterned but soothing nonetheless. Crabs scuttled around on the hot sand, curiously skittering here and there, searching for food whilst avoiding the seagulls, and vaguely wondering why there were no people.<p>

For the first time that week, the beach was deserted.

A stray gust of wind idly toyed with a few small pieces of litter left around from the previous day's crowd, and seabirds watched with muted interest as they wondered where their source of junk food had gone.

In a beach-house not far away at all, a young girl woke up from a deep sleep and yawned. She stretched her limbs a little, being stiff from hours of sleep, and absentmindedly glanced outside as she yawned once more, too groggy to notice or comprehend what she had seen.

Dazedly, she rummaged through the clothes tossed and left chaotically on her messy floor and eventually picked up a blue halter-neck tank top and a pair of opaque white shorts. She shrugged off her nightgown and wiggled into her new outfit, and moved to stand in front of a mirror. Examining her reflection, she brushed off the dust and wrinkles and admired her look from her neck down.

Next, she waltzed into her bathroom and began tackling her hair with a hairbrush, slowly, patiently giving it a hundred strokes to restore its lustrous, shiny look. What once was a mess of tangles and knots became a head of beautiful, dark reddish tresses.

Once she was satisfied with how her hair looked, the girl washed her face and mouth, and headed downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Tidus? Tidus!" she called out. Several minutes passed silently before she hit her head with the palm of her hand.

"Of course, I forgot, they're all on vacation. Without me. Yeah…" she yawned, but her voice did not contain any bitterness, only tired realization. Shaking her head to shake off the remains of sleep, she walked over to the fridge and took out a carton of strawberry yogurt and a fruit punch juice box. Moving to the counter, she cut from a loaf of bread a slice, placed it in a napkin, and sat down at the vacant table and began eating her breakfast.

Chewing thoughtfully, she slowly woke up further and glanced out the window again and did a double-take.

_There was no one at the beach._

Dashing to her room (half of her breakfast lay forgotten), she went to her school-bag and took out her cell phone, quickly dialing a number she had learned by heart.

_Drrriiiinnngg… driiinnnggg…_

_Come on, pick up the phone! _

"Hello…?" came a groggy voice. She smiled.

"Sora! It's me, Kairi! Look outside your window!"

"Wha…? Alright… I'm at the windo—WOAH!"

"Yeah! There's no one at the beach! Meet you there in twenty?" she asked excitedly to her friend. He nodded, and, realizing that she couldn't see him, voiced his affirmation happily.

"Sure! See you then!"

Kairi snapped her phone shut, ending the call, and rushed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Looking at her reflection again, she nodded to herself, satisfied with how she looked, and went to her bedroom.

The clothes strewn about on the floor posed little problem to her as she searched for her swimsuit and slipped it on underneath her clothes. She looked out the window again and _still _could not believe her luck. Almost every day everyone was at the beach, so it came as a great surprise to her that no one was there. Shrugging, she went to the kitchen and took out a picnic basket and stuffed it with food and towels, and waited patiently for the clock hands to reach eight-forty.

Once it was five til, she left the house (they didn't have a lock: everyone knew everyone on their island, and there was no need to steal anything as anyone could just ask) and ran down to the shore, laughing gaily, never once suspecting even the slightest chance of any danger awaiting her…

* * *

><p>At around the same time Kairi woke up, something stirred deep in the waters of the ocean. It moved, swimming quickly over to the partially-underwater cave it usually inhabited, and surfaced, splashing the rock walls of the cavern with foam, water, and deep crimson blood. Gasping in a deep breath, it climbed onto the slippery rocks on the sides of the walls (creating a small ledge) and stared down at the water outside, reflecting the sunlight, once it stilled.<p>

A handsome teenage boy of about sixteen with shiny, silver hair reaching just a little past his shoulders stared back at him hungrily with sea-green eyes. His reflection smirked at him, and the boy abandoned looking at his reflection in favour of looking at his legs.

Or rather, where _should_ have been his legs.

Instead, a bright, slightly iridescent fish-tail with silver scales made up his lower half, slowly fading away to lightly tanned skin at the waist, revealing a deep V crease but displaying nothing.

He lightly traced his scales, trailing his hand along his tail as he smirked, thinking of all the meals he could have today. Gently rubbing off some blood staining his scales, he licked his fingers to catch all of the red liquid, and grinned at the taste.

_Riku, Riku, terror of the seas… Well, I'm not quite a _terror, he thought. _More like… a scream…_

He cackled sinisterly to himself, and boredly began flipping his tail, examining his scales vainly, and making sure that he looked absolutely perfect before revealing himself to the human world once more.

Satisfied, he dived again underwater and swam around, eventually hiding in the reef and climbing up the barrier rocks, placed to prevent small children from escaping out to sea, and looked to the shore.

His eyes went wide.

_There was no one there_.

"Damn!" _What will I do for food, then? _He thought, frustrated with the turn of events. _Fish are too small and don't taste near as delicious as human flesh… _

He sighed angrily, and was about to dive back deep underwater, when a sudden movement and flash of red caught his eye.

_Red…? _

Forsaking the rocks and moving closer to shore to get a closer look, he gasped as he saw a beautiful young girl, younger than him but still close to his age, laughed happily as she walked to the beach with a boy. They seemed the same age, but the boy was taller, no thanks to his ludicrously spiked brown hair.

Riku watched with fascinated interest as they neared the shore. The girl picked a spot not far from his hiding place underwater and set down a basket she was carrying, along with several towels, down on the sand, and plopped herself down as well. The boy looked over at her and grinned, before taking off his green shirt and throwing to her. She shrieked and laughed, dodging the shirt, and got up, chasing him to the shoreline. The boy laughed and waded deep into the water (Riku worried that he might see him, but the boy remained ignorant of the merman), teasing the girl. She huffily went back to her spot with her towels and began carefully taking off her halter-tank top and white shorts, revealing a plain, simple, red one-piece bathing suit underneath.

Riku thought she looked simply... delicious.

She carefully folded her clothes and placed them under a purple towel, and ran to the water's edge.

_She's so close… but that boy's in the way! He'll notice if I take her down now… Damn… _the merman cursed his position, and resolved to wait for the opportune moment to take his prey.

"Hey Kairi, no fair!" laughed the boy. Riku's attention snapped back to the two playing in the water and he smirked. The girl was splashing water at her friend, and the boy was quickly getting completely soaked. She giggled in response and countered with some words Riku didn't quite catch, but understood the gist of.

He grew bored quickly and waited impatiently for his opportune moment to come.

A few hours later found them lying on the sand, basking and resting in the sun, and Riku grew steadily impatient. He was hungry, and wanted to feast _now_.

Groaning into his hands, he searched his mind for an idea to get her to come to him. Cupping some water in his hands, he magicked it into a ball and tossed it at her. She woke up from her half-asleep state and whirled around.

_What hit me? _ Out of the corner of her eye, she glimpsed something silver and, for some inexplicable reason, decided to go investigate it. Delving into her basket, she took out a notepad and pen, and scrawled a note to Sora:

_Sora_

_I'm just going to look for shells along the coastline and in that cave over there. Don't worry about me. If I'm not there, I'll probably be swimming. _

_Kairi_

Satisfied with her note, she quietly wandered off towards the place she thought she saw the shiny silver flash.

_Where is it…? _

She gasped as she saw it flash again, only this time it was out at sea, just past the barrier-rocks. Mustering up her courage, she dived into the water and began swimming over to the mysterious silver gleam.

Riku smirked to himself. The plan was working, and his prey was steadily swimming into his trap. Of course, he had to lure her in with a couple flashes of his tail, but it had worked and that was all that mattered. What's more, her friend was asleep, so there would be no distractions or interruptions. He grinned.

It was time for the fun to begin.

Kairi swam over to the rocks, but felt discouraged as she found nothing remotely silver.

_Was it my imagination? _She shrugged and absentmindedly began swimming out farther into sea, peaceful and tranquil.

"Oh, if only everyday were like this… it's so nice here without all those people…"

Caught up in her thoughts, she did not notice the mounting wave accumulating behind her until it was just above her, ready to crash.

"Wha—?"

The water swallowed her up, along with her screams (of surprise more than fear), as the water's force dragged her under.

_I'm going to die… I'm going to drown here and die… _she thought calmly.

She was only half right.

A sudden hand, strong but gentle, grasped her wrist and pulled her up, determined to not let her go.

Kairi blacked out.

* * *

><p>She came to minutes later, coughing out seawater and gasping for breath. The silver-haired merman was thankful for knowing how to perform CPR, for a corpse was not a nice meal unless fresh.<p>

Kairi coughed and sputtered for a bit, gulping in large breaths with which to fill her lungs, and spaced out for a moment as her body regained control over itself. Something silver flashed and caught her eye.

"Are you okay?"

She turned around, looking for the source of that gentle voice, that beautiful, concerned voice.

"I… I think so…" she said, shuddering. A teenage boy with long silver hair came into focus, looking up concernedly up into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Kairi wished she could listen to his voice the whole day: it was melodious and beautiful, and darkly attractive. She nodded dumbly: to her mind, how could her own voice compare?

He smiled, revealing pointed white teeth, and extended his hand.

"That's good! You've been out for a while; I was beginning to think you were a goner. Hi! I'm Riku."

"I…I'm called Kairi. Thank you… for saving my life." He smiled gently, his handsome face temporarily taking her breath away.

"Kairi…" he caressed her name with his tongue. "Kairi, Kairi, Kairi… it's a nice name," he said after a while. She sighed with relief. "And you're welcome."

_He likes my name!_

She gradually noticed that he was treading water, and only half of his body was visible above the water. She leaned back against the rock, grateful for the tanned stones having ledges on which to sit on.

"R-Riku?" she asked timidly. He looked at her.

"Yes…?"

"Why aren't you sitting up here with me? Wouldn't you get tired of treading water for such a long time?" Riku grinned.

"Shall I show you why?" Kairi nodded silently, warily curious. Riku nodded and grasped her wrist again.

"Then follow me."

* * *

><p>They swam for a few minutes, reaching the partially-underwater cavern, and Riku released her wrist.<p>

"Here," he said; "sit down."

Kairi obeyed, faintly wondering why he couldn't show her over at the rocks, and watched with fascination as he leaped out of the water and landed on the flat ledge and gasped.

_He had a tail! _

"You're a… Are you a merman?" she asked. Riku nodded, and took her hand and trailed it down his tail. Kairi's eyes went wide with awe. So _this _was what she saw! His scales were so smooth…

A sudden, nagging doubt reawakened in the back of her mind.

_I could've sworn Mom said something about sea-demons… but Riku can't be one! He's too nice to be a sea-demon… _

Riku noticed her silence and guessed what was going through her mind. Quickly, he feigned hurt.

"Is it… Do you think less of me now that you know what I am?" he asked, hesitant. Kairi looked up, shocked and sorry for giving her new 'friend' the wrong impression.

"No! No, that's not it at all! I was just… thinking… and, never mind!" She laughed nervously. "I'm sorry. I don't think less of you, it's really cool to actually meet a merman!" Riku's crestfallen face brightened up.

"Do you really think so?" Kairi smiled.

"Of course!" Suddenly, she hugged him tightly around the middle, catching him in surprise for a moment. Riku smiled gently and grasped her chin, leading her face up before he softly kissed her on the lips.

Kairi's eyes went wide with shock.

_We've only just met… but it feels so… right…* _Relaxing, she moved her lips with Riku's and the two held the kiss for a long time.

They eventually broke apart for want of breath, and they shyly glanced at each other.

"So…"

"Umm…"

They looked at each other and burst out laughing at the awkwardness and at the fact that they both spoke at the same time. Kairi giggled into her hand.

"That was my first real kiss…" she admitted through her dying giggles. Riku looked shocked.

"Really? I'm sorry! I—"

"No, no, it's okay! I'm glad it was you," Kairi said reassuringly.

The merman's eyes went wide.

"Really?" Kairi nodded.

"Yeah. Riku, why do you doubt all that I say?" Riku shrugged bashfully.

"No reason, it's just that… well, you're the first person to be so nice to me…" He smirked to himself as the girl bought the lie.

"I'm sorry!" She hugged him again, but drew back as he slipped into the water.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean… I just feel better when I'm in the water," he said, covering up. "And you don't need to be sorry. It's not like it's your fault, anyways…"

"But I feel bad…" Riku grinned.

"Then I'll make you feel better," he whispered silkily into her ear, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Bringing his face up, he kissed her again, only this one was more passionate then the last, and more urgent. Kairi could not understand the suddenness of it all, but something just told her to go with it, to listen to Riku, because it would eventually be okay. She placed her hands on his bare shoulders, surprised at how cold they felt, but nevertheless continued kissing the merman.

Riku broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, something darkly sinister glimmering in his.

"Kairi?" he breathed. Her breath quickened, but from fear or thrill she could not tell.

"Yes, Riku?" she asked, with more than a hint of fright tainting her voice. Riku kissed her forehead softly and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, before tightening his hold around her waist and abruptly pulling her down.

She didn't have a chance to respond as the water crashed over her and swallowed her up. Riku's hold tightened around her, and she looked at him at first in shock, hurt at his betrayal, but eventually her gaze became serene, forgiving, and she smiled at him as water invaded her lungs and choked the life out of her. Riku nested his head in the crook of her neck, and sighed.

"I'm so sorry…"

With a grin, he opened his mouth and bit sharply into his freshly-killed prey's skin.

* * *

><p>Sora awoke with a start, with a vague feeling that something was wrong: <em>very<em> wrong. Looking around, he noticed that Kairi was gone, and in her place was a note.

Quickly reading it, he stood up with a sense of foreboding and walked towards the shoreline, running into the water and looking for his friend.

It didn't take long for him to notice the blood tainting the water near the cave entrance.

_Oh, please, no… _

Dashing quickly towards the blood swirling like smoke underwater, he searched the ocean floor for Kairi's body, hoping against hope that she would be alright.

_That's way too much blood for anyone to lose and still live… _

"KAIRIIIII!" he yelled out desperately. "KAIRIIII!"

A flash of silver caught his eye, and he whirled around frantically.

What he saw shocked his mind.

A teenage boy, with flowing silver hair reaching just past his shoulders, was cradling the limp form of his redhaired friend. His chest was bare, and his skin was lightly tanned, but what really stunned him was that the _boy had fins and a fish-tail. _The fins were not unlike those of a shark's, only that they were silver and shiny and covered with iridescent scales.

The merman noticed Sora standing there, and grinned widely at him, revealing sharp teeth stained with _blood_.

"Shame, isn't it? She really was a special person…" he drawled. Sora balled his fists and felt anger surging through his veins, accompanied by adrenaline and grief.

"What did you do to her?"

"What did _you _do to her, may be the right question here," said the silver-haired boy with an arch of an eyebrow. Sora's anger melded into confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The merman smirked.

"First things first, we should introduce ourselves; it's rude to talk without a proper introduction. I'm Riku," he said lazily to the brunet. "And I know your name is Sora… poor, poor Kairi… she really liked you, you know," he drawled, flicking his tail thoughtfully and trailing the back of his hand on Kairi's cold skin.

"You—she what?" Riku smiled widely.

"I said she liked you. Oh, how she had a crush on you, but you didn't ever ask her out, so she resolved to stay friends and _tried_ to forget you, yes… but you were too special and dear little Kairi here was too shy to ask you out herself, so you remained platonic buddies and never had a chance to share something special. And then she met _me_," he said with a smirk. "And fell instantly _in love_. Rest assured I took care of her until the very end." He ran a tongue over his teeth and started, as if he only just realized he had blood staining his mouth.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and licked his lips. Setting the body down in the water, he shifted his position on his rock so that he was facing Sora fully, and pushed Kairi's corpse to her friend.

"Here. If you want, you can have the rest. I only took the heart," he said with a smirk, and slowly licked his fingers. Sora looked at him with disgust.

"That's _sick_!" He dived down to the ocean floor and grabbed a handful of rocks and shells, sharp enough to cut, and surfaced, gasping in air before throwing them at Riku with all the hate and anger he could muster.

"You…Evil…Bastard!"

But Riku dodged and blocked every bit of debris that Sora threw at him.

"Tut, tut," he said with a waggle of a long finger. "Temper, temper, dear Sora, and you could do with washing out your mouth as well…"

Sora looked at a loss for what to say and began crying silently, throwing himself at Riku and hitting him with his fists.

His skin was cold.

"How…could…you…kill…Kairi?" He fought bravely, long, and hard, but hot tears blinded him and Riku was simply too strong to be affected by Sora's blows.

Grasping both of his wrists, Riku pulled Sora closer and lifted him up, placing him on the rock he was just sitting on moments before, as he switched places with the boy.

"Sora, tell me something: how old are you?" he slurred curiously. Sora glared at him and tried to wiggle out of Riku's grasp.

"Fifteen," he growled through gritted teeth. Riku grinned deviously.

"Perfect," he whispered into the boy's ear, and, still keeping a tight hold on his wrists, leaned up and pressed his lips to Sora's.

The boy stiffened. Kairi's murderer, a _merman_, was _kissing _him! Riku's mouth muffled his yells and his strength prevented Sora from getting away, and his strange scent and charisma washed over Sora's senses, dulling them and persuading his brain to go with what was happening.

_He tastes of sea-salt and blood… _

"_MMMFFF!_" Sora writhed in protest, half of his mind screaming at him to get away, to get help; the other half continued soothingly persuading him to stay and be with Riku, because after all: if he was with Riku, _nothing _could go wrong. Kairi's death was all just a big misunderstanding.

_Kairi…_

"R-Riku…" gasped Sora, struggling against the stronger sea-demon/merman. Riku pulled apart from him and bestowed upon him an amused glance.

"Yes, Sora?" he purred. Sora grimaced and struggled to take a deep breath.

"Why… How do you know what Kairi felt? You're nothing but a stranger to her; why would she tell _you _anything?" _Not to mention you killed her, you finned bastard… _

Riku gave him a thoughtful glance before lowering his head to Sora's neck and ghosting his lips over it.

"_Her blood told me…_"

Sora tensed, horrified, and wiggled harder but was unable to get away, owing to fear and Riku's strength rooting him to the spot. The sensible part of his mind began fighting harder to gain control, desperate for survival.

_Blood… Kairi's blood, in Riku's mouth… and Riku was kissing me… _

He bent over, unable to clutch his stomach, and felt himself beginning to feel sick. Riku's eyes widened and he acted quickly, pressing his mouth to Sora's once again to charm him once more and prevent his meal from escaping.

_He's a strong one… A rare meal to enjoy… _He grinned and pressed his tongue to Sora's lips, attempting to force entrance, but something extraordinary happened.

Sora regained control of his legs, once pressed against Riku's lower abdomen, and kicked him forcefully in the stomach, almost temporarily winding the creature. Riku's eyes widened with shock (and, he had to admit, a bit of admiration for the human to resist for so long), and he laughed.

A chilling, sinister, wicked laugh.

Shudders and tingles, cold and prickling, shot down Sora's body, and Riku looked at him in the eyes, something murky and threatening behind his own, before relinquishing his hold on Sora's wrists and snaking his arms around the brunet's middle, and getting ready to pull him down.

Sora realized what was coming.

"You're evil," he hissed. Riku was surprised: the young teen knew what was coming and did not beg for mercy. He didn't plead for his life or grovel to the merman and offer his everything if only he would spare him. He grinned.

_Such an exquisite meal…_

"I try," he said with a devious grin and a shrug, and once again, suddenly dove down underwater and dragged his prey with him, holding him close as the seawater flooded his lungs.

The brunet's eyes went wide as the life ebbed out of him like the tide to the sea.

"K…ai…ri…" It was a wonder he could even make sound at all as the water assaulted his lungs. Riku drifted, genuinely shocked, by the human's act, and held him closer.

"Hmph. Humans and their 'love' concepts. Pathetic."

And with that he bit down harshly into the newly-made corpse's flesh, and savored the taste of the blood flowing out of the wound.

_Such a unique taste… _

The water swirling around him clouded over in smoky crimson as the sea-demon revealed his true form and consumed the corpse with ravenous hunger.

* * *

><p>A young girl with short black hair wandered around on the beach aimlessly, admiring the beautiful blue sky without a cloud in sight, and sighed dreamily. It was a wonderful day, and there was no one on the beach.<p>

Xion had claustrophobia, and being able to take an afternoon stroll on the beach without a crowd making her feel uncomfortable was a rare treat.

She hummed absentmindedly to herself as she walked closer to the shoreline, and reached down to pick up a particularly beautiful shell. It was yellow and blue, shimmering and flashing in the sunlight**.

_How pretty…_

Murky scarlet caught her eye as it wafted through the waves, spreading into the tide. Her blood froze.

_Oh, no… _

Quickly running over, Xion waded into the water in her day-clothes, a black band tee and shocking purple shorts, and moved as fast as she could to the source of blood in the water.

_I hope they're okay… I have to find them!_ Searching underwater, she saw a bloody boy, older than her, float gently up to the surface.

Surfacing with him, Xion frantically swam over to his body and looked him over. He was covered in gore and pale, with bite marks on his neck and a hole in his chest. Her pale fingers felt along his chest; her bright eyes went wide with fear, horror, and shock.

"His heart's gone…" Filling her lungs with air to scream for help, she looked around and something immediately calmed her with intrigue, causing her to forget that there was a young teen's dead body floating beside her.

A flash of silver caught her eye, and a wave of inexplicable excitement and curiosity washed over her, as she quickly swam over to the source of the glimmer, and disappeared into the half-submerged cavern.

She was never seen alive again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Longest. Oneshot. Of Mine. EVER.  
>Tadaaaa! How'd you like it? I hope I was able to capture my original idea: the quick sketch out looked better than this, to my mind : I hoped it flowed right! :D Anywasy:**

*** _GOD _I hate that line! You see it in SO many love fics! "[blahblahblah], but it felt/feels so right!" *gag* But, I used it here because Riku's sea-demon charisma seduced her ;)**

**** If you watch the cutscenes, in a Snarl of Memories, that's the shell Roxas was looking at before he confronted Xion, who was actually Zexion, and blahblahblah. No spoilers ;) **

**Thanks for reading! R&R?  
><strong>


End file.
